Love is a Battlefield
Love Is A Battlefield is the third episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on October 12, 2007 in the United States, and on May 19, 2008 in Canada. Summary Paige gets a job as a fashion assistant, while Alex is busy being lazy. Although when Paige's license needs to get renewed, Alex volunteers to be her driver. But not everybody can keep promises. Meanwhile, Manny and Damian get back together. Rumors spill about Manny being racist. Main Plot Paige gets a job as a fashion assistant, but all Alex is doing is laying on the couch. Alex had completed all of her extra credits at Degrassi and moved in with Paige, Marco, and Ellie. Alex seemed to lack ambition, mostly sleeping in day by day. She volunteers to be Paige's driver until Paige can get her licensed renewed, eager to spend more time with her, but Alex ends up abandoning her and smokes with Jay. Alex tries to make it up to Paige by showing off one of the dresses she was given to look after, but this only causes more tension between the two. Paige has her make it up by sending out chocolates, but Alex decides not to do this since Paige's job was more like being a maid. The two have a fallout at Paige's job where they break up. The next day, Paige packs up all of Alex's stuff. Alex says she'll be staying with her mom's cousin in Ajax and that she has other options. Alex & Paige knew it was time to end it since Alex felt alone and left behind by Paige's career plans, but that didn't make it any less painful for them to split. Sub Plot Manny and Damian get back together after their recent breakup. Manny wants Lakehurst and Degrassi to have the same squads and activities, but Damian doesn't. They break up and Manny is accused of being racist by Holly J. Chantay & Anya believe the rumors. Damian and Manny debate whether to merge the Degrassi and Lakehurst sports, clubs, and organizations together or leave them separate. It is voted that the sports, clubs and organizations merge. Trivia= * This episode shares its title with a song by "Love is a Battlefield"'' by Pat Benatar. * This episode marks Alex Nuñez's final appearance. *This marks the end of Paige and Alex's second and final relationship. *This marks the first appearance of Griffin Pierce-Taylor. *This is Damian's first regular appearance. |-| Gallery= 7-3.jpg 7-3-3.jpg 7-3-2.jpg love-is-a-battlefield-1.jpg 57-brucas59j.jpg 7-3-1.jpg imagessryzg.jpg Pissypaige.jpg PalexLoveisaBattlefield.jpg Loveisabattlefield.jpg Dramaticpaige.jpg A&P.jpg AlexLB.jpg PalexLB.jpg Paigeworking.jpg LoveBattlefield.jpg adasdsaddsa.jpg asdasdsdfdsfg.jpg asfsgdfghdhgfh.jpg dfhgfhfghfghfgh.jpg dsfgsdfgfsgdgs.jpg ewrterwterter.jpg fdhfghfghfdh.jpg fghdfgghhf.jpg ghjfghjfghjfgj.jpg hfgdhfgfghgfh.jpg hgfghgfhdghdsf.jpg sfgdgsgdgf.jpg vdfvfdvgdfhgdh.jpg werwerwer.jpg Jjjjjjjjjjj.jpg Uiiohj.jpg Jijk.jpg Jkkjj.jpg 8iuj.jpg 898j.jpg 8ujk.jpg Iuihj.jpg Uihj.jpg Jhjjhj.jpg Jkkjkj.jpg Iojjkjk.jpg Jkjkij.jpg Jhoijioj.jpg Hjkk.jpg Iujio.jpg Kjlj.jpg Hjijk.jpg uhjjk.jpg Jkkjk.jpg Jkkkkjj.jpg Iijhh.jpg Jkjkjk.jpg Jay-Alex_Dope.jpg Tumblr inline mftam11wXB1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftalltmMF1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftamispWD1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftal8Vbz81qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftahaAx5C1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftac3PTUy1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftahlijzH1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftabbdMPG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaayt6Qk1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftae5HsfU1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftageU7dj1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mfta84NAJ91qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mfta9tQW8N1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftap3Qknt1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaoaevmo1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftanwMOKj1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaksn0wd1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftake1Iri1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftaj58FpG1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftajvwIBP1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mftafexNw31qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mfta7lEsNE1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr inline mfta8zowKE1qc1tpr.jpg 01(1).jpg 01(2).jpg Jkko.jpg LIAB55.jpg Normal deg7030367.png.jpg Normal deg7030387.png.jpg 54343454.png 45432.png 4334.png 10 (10).jpg 11 (6).jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo |-| Cast= '''Regular Cast' (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Natalie Lisinska as Andrea *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Nathaniel Stephenson as Griffin Pierce-Taylor Absences *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *'Jay': "First Mel leaves me and now you! My heart is cracked open and leaking love juice all over the place!" *'Paige': "This is the right thing to do. But it still hurts." *'Paige': "Oh. My God. Take off the dress now!" Alex: "I wanted to surprise you..." Paige: "Well, congratulations!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Showstopper"'' by The Salteens *''"Spoiler"'' by The Hundreds and Thousands"'' *''"Ding Dong"'' by Paco |-| Links= *Watch Love is a Battlefield on YouTube *Watch Love is a Battlefield on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes